I Would Do
by TheIrishC
Summary: A Discussion with Slash Overtones (Song By Meatloaf)


And I would do anything for love,  
I'd run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love,  
I'll never lie to you and that's a fact 

Boromir didn't respond to the other man's simple statement of fact, choosing instead to continue to stare up at the Lothlorien stars as Aragorn continued to settle for the night beside him.

But I'll never forget the way you feel right now,  
Oh no, no way  
And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that,  
I won't do that

"You asked me that question once, do you remember that conversation?"

Boromir continued to be unresponsive and so Aragorn sighed, cursing the fact that the man he formerly loved could be so utterly pigheaded.

"I do, I remember every conversation, including that one in Rivendell. Did you really think that I would let you go blazing in to Arwen and ruin my chance at peace because you totally screwed up your own?"

  
Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that,  
Oh I won't do that 

Aragorn felt an irrational anger well up in him as the other man continued to stay still against the ground. 

"Boromir, won't you speak at all?"

He leaned over the other man of Gondor and studied his face. "Won't you fight?"

Some days it don't come easy,  
And some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all,  
And these are the days that never end

Boromir was stunned to hear his own voice come out, surprised to see Aragorn back away with an indescribable emotion in his darkened eyes.

  
Some nights you're breathing fire,  
And some nights you're carved in ice

He struggled to sit up, his breath shaking in his ears.

Studying Aragorn for a moment, Boromir wondered if he ever really knew the man, despite having him as his heart for years.

  
Some nights you're like nothing  
I've ever seen before or will again 

He raised his hand to Aragorn's face, not in anger but to see if the face was still the one that haunted his every dream, both while in sleep and the ones while he was awake.

Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me,  
No one else can save me now but you 

Aragorn captured the hand in his and spoke intently, trying to catch his attention and make him stay amongst the living instead of going back into the shell that his father commanded.

When they first had met years before, Boromir had been idealistic and thought of things in a way that his father decreed wasn't the way of the heir to the Steward.

As long as the planets are turning,  
As long as the stars are burning  
As long as your dreams are coming true,  
You better believe it 

That I would do anything for love,  
And I'll be there til the final act

"You're the heir, you think of Gondor first."

  
I would do anything for love,  
And I'll take a vow and seal a pact 

But the young heir had seen Aragorn and both knew that the other half of their soul was in the other person.

This was the ONE thing Boromir wanted most, duty be damned…

But I'll never forgive myself  
If we don't go all the way tonight  
And I would do anything for love,

It was everything he imagined in the dark and more.

Oh I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love,

It was his father that sowed the first seeds of distrust.

  
But I won't do that, no I won't do that 

I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of

"Then you'll consider giving up your little dalliance with your sword tutor in order to consider this marriage. It will stabilize Gondor in all ways."

  
But I just won't do that 

But I just won't do that

But I just won't do that

Boromir thought of Aragorn, who had been sent out of Gondor on a mission for the Steward and continued to keep to his mantra.

But I just won't do that

"I fought so long to have you, but you never came back Aragorn."

He pulled his hand out of the Rangers.

"I became what he wanted, the son that befitted the role as heir to the title. But it was NOT without a price."

Some days I pray for silence,  
And somedays I pray for soul  
Some days I just pray to the God of  
Sex and Drums and Rock 'N Roll

He studied his hand, running it over the thumb and turned it to his former love.

  
Some nights I lose the feeling,  
And some nights I lose control  
Some nights I just lose it all  
When I watch you dance and the thunder rolls 

"Do you remember the night that you marked me for your own, sliced your initial on me?"

He suddenly snatched Aragorn's left hand. "Am I still on you?"

As he searched for the match to his tiny scar now white with the years, Boromir felt the doubts come back over him again.

Maybe I'm lonely  
And that's all I'm qualified to be  
There's just one and only,  
The one and only promise I can keep 

Aragorn didn't respond, turning his hand over and pointing to the mate to the scar that he put on Boromir years before.

"Because I was banished from you, did not mean that I was not yours. That I did not think of you every day."

As long as the wheels are turning,  
As long as the fires are burning  
As long as your prayers are coming true,  
You better believe it 

Boromir shook his head, the night that Aragorn made him that vow coming back in vivid color.

That I would do anything for love,  
And you know it's true and that's a fact  
I would do anything for love,  
And there'll never be no turning back 

"Too late, too long and now here we are with you to marry the Evenstar."

But I'll never do it better than I do it with you,  
So long, so long

Aragorn lunged for him, wanting nothing more than to silence the demons that oozed out of Boromir's mouth.

Wanting him to finally have peace with the past.

  
And I would do anything for love,  
Oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love,  
But I won't do that,  
No no no I won't do that 

I would do anything for love,

Their lips fought for dominion over the other, their tongues dancing in a long forgotten rhythm.

As they reclaimed each other, their questions came urgently quiet back and forth like lightening; their claims were as intense as a summer storm…

Anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that 

But I'll never stop dreaming of you  
Every night of my life, no way 

And I would do anything for love,  
Oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love,  
But I won't do that, no I won't do that 

Later, they lay side by side and Aragorn heard Boromir in his head from the first time they were like this, so many years before.

Will you raise me up, will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this Godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold? 

He heard the yearning in the voice and felt his heart calling in reply

I can do that! I can do that! 

But he withheld his comments, allowing Boromir to be like a child at winter solstice.

Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colorize my life, I'm so sick of black and white?  
Can you make it all a little less old? 

He turned to face Aragorn, lying in bed with a smile on his face and so he returned to his side, jumping into the bed and looking into his lover's eyes.

I can do that! Oh oh, now I can do that! 

He smiled to Aragorn. "I can do that for you, if only you were to let me."

Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands?  
Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something I can take home? 

Boromir was uncertain if he was being teased by Aragorn's reply and so he continued to be the idealist in love.

I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!

Aragorn caught him by the waist and rolled him under him with a leer.

Will you cater to every fantasy I got?

It was if the air in the room was taken a way, all he could feel was Aragorn's lips on him, sucking here and there along him.

  
Will ya hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
Will you take me places I've never known? 

He lifted his head at those questions and saw Aragorn watching him as if a wolf studying his prey.

I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that! 

His vows haunted him still and so he turned to look at his former love and softly spoke.

"Do you know what Father told me when I finally realized that you wouldn't come back?"

After a while you'll forget everything  
It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling  
And you'll see that it's time to move on 

Boromir shook his head in a mockery of a laugh. "I so naively replied back."

I won't do that! No I won't do that! 

Aragorn closed his eyes at the image before him. "Boromir." He quietly called.

I know the territory, I've been around  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down

"You're the hope of Gondor?" Boromir ignored the plea within Aragorn's voice.

  
And sooner or later, you'll be screwing around 

"Some hope, you couldn't even save me."

I won't do that! No I won't do that! 

Boromir finally settled as if into sleep with a final blow to his comrade in arms.

Anything for love,  
Oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that,

Aragorn's last conscious thought was to the Evenstar, while his last gaze was at the Horn of Gondor, symbol of the fickle trick of fate that grabbed Boromir.

As his eyes closed, Aragorn softly whispered to the dark and to his former friend …

  
No I won't do that


End file.
